dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Onision
"Uh Oh! Because it's my face and I'm worth a billion dollars." - Onision being humble. Gregory Jackson (born November 11, 1985) is a 29-year-old (mentally 8-year-old) cuntbag, white knight known as Onision on YouTube, he's also known as Onion by Someguy827. He runs several popular channels if you want to take the risk, search him up on YouTube. There is also video evidence that he actually is an anthropomorphic banana. TJ has criticized him before on his channel, as well as Mr. Repzion who has made a series of videos responding to the shit he says. He once wore a banana costume, even though bananas are in short supply after BananaGate. Greg has a character named Emo Charlie who is whiny, douchey and self-obsessed. He is supposedly a satirical caricature, but in reality, It's an extension of his personality. On DP Banana Scandal Onision attempted to mock TJ by dressing in a banana suit in response to BananaGate. TJ mistook him for a real banana and fucked Onision vigorously. This video was famously featured on an episode of Tosh.0, further feeding Greg's giant ego. Women Against Feminism; Mercedes Carrera (13:10), Mercedes Carrera vs. Onision (DP) Onision has a video about feminism that was featured in Episode 85. In the video, Onision berates Women Against Feminism, upholding the dictionary definition of feminism and thus showing his ignorance of mainstream third-wave feminism. Along with spouting wage gap nonsense, Onision declares that these women are disagreeing with their own privilege, blissfully unaware that they're clearly not referring to first-wave or second wave feminism. Onision suggests that we need to support and join a group, in this case, feminism, just because they have accomplished something progressive and productive to society in the past, regardless of what else negative things they did in the past or what they are doing today. And if we are not doing that then according to Onision we are nothing more disgusting spoiled human scum. So let's run with this "logic" for a minute: The first ones who made a mandatory legal requirement places of work to have rest areas, cafeterias, dressing rooms for their workers and also first ones who legislated mandatory paid holiday times were the Nazis. So if you like and support those things then I guess by Onision's "logic" you must also need to support Nazism and be a Nazi, right? Mercedes Carrera, a guest at the time, immediately took a disliking to him despite not knowing about him beforehand. Views on Self-Mutilation Onision supposedly has "saved hundreds of people's lives" by calling those who cut themselves "stupid". Apparently, having a YouTube channel is now enough to make one an expert in psychiatry. His idiocy regarding this issue was shown in Episode 92. Ladies' "Man" Onision is widely popular with preteen girls and is often a big role model for them; as is every other pseudo-masculine faggot cunt. Not only is Onision an awful role model just in principle, but there are tons of reasons why he's a scummy bag of foreskins (Just ask Someguy827). He was also Jaclyn Glenn's inspiration too, so we can indirectly blame him for her plagiarist ways. He has said plenty of times that he thinks women are superior to men and doesn't consider that sexist because it's only sexist if men do it. Onision's Biggest Hater Although unrelated to DP, Onision has had a rivalry with Someguy827. He has even had a formal debate with him. Someguy827 is also probably Onision's most outspoken critic. As you can see, Someguy827 fucking hates this piece of shit for good reasons. Vegetarianism/Veganism Onision has expressed his fervent love for veganism numerous times throughout his YouTube escapades, even though he is not even a vegan, but a vegetarian. He is even been criticized for this hypocrisy by other vegans. He appears to love to go for the most preachy, emo-rage, 'holier than thou' approach to this conceivable discrepancy. Instead of intelligently elucidating his thoughts, reasoning, and arguments for and about veganism, he angrily shouts into the camera and explains why he's the greatest person alive for not eating meat. He also conveniently ignores that consumption of plant life and meat, not just plant life, is what got the human species this far in the evolutionary cycle. Because who needs biological realities? His Stupid Fucking Book Onision cooked up an extremely poorly written teen fiction 'novel' called Stones to Abigail. No one should read it because it fucking sucks. There's a video that's a good summary of the book, so watch that instead of torturing yourself with Onion's book Bad stuff Besides the fact that he posted a video on YouTube of his girlfriend instead of taking her to the doctor after she had forgotten her own husband's name, and that he took a line out of the Herman Cain book and said "If you cut yourself; blame yourself", and that he made an underage fan pregnant... he's still a piece of shit. He also said in his video titled "Murder Eaters" (uploaded in April 2009) that the population of the world that regularly consumes meat are "murderers" therefore they should be tortured and killed the fuck off. He quickly removed the video less than one day after its release. He has been criticized by a lot of vegans on his genocidal opinions and obnoxious behavior on meat consumers. Similar to Butt King, he is known for falsely accusing others, like, for example, Smosh, of stealing his shit. He also moved out of state to marry a 17-year-old. Good stuff Onision regularly lampoons religion for many of the same reasons espoused by the Amazing Atheist, though Onision doesn't do anywhere near as good of a job as TJ. Onision is also staunchly against infant circumcision. Over the years he's made several videos condemning the practice of circumcision on the grounds that the baby cannot consent, the cosmetic surgery has no practical medical benefits, and that it reduces sexual pleasure. He also says that it's sexist for one to be against female circumcision but be perfectly fine with male circumcision because they're both forms of genital mutilation, despite the fact he said he is proudly sexist in those quotes referenced earlier. He also has made some pretty well-executed videos criticizing the sheer stupidity of Republicans. Quotes The most beautiful video ever produced in the world. If only... * "I'm proudly sexist against men. They are vastly inferior to women. This makes me a feminazi? Perfect. Feminism is too tolerant of men." * "If after all I just said you still think men and women are equal, you're a fool. Men are drastically inferior." * "Most women deserve at least 90% custody of their kids because they did more than 90% of the work creating them. Know your role men." - Him pulling statistics out of his ass and sounding like he's from the 1950s. * "... all men who cheat should kill themselves." * "Scientists proved women can reproduce without men & most all violent crimes are committed by men... lesbianism = pro world peace?" * "... I feel women are superior to men in almost every significant way." - Had this sexist opinion for years, it seems. * "If women can be faithful in their minds & bodies, why can't men? Time to step up boys, put the porn mag down." - His opinion probably has changed on this (tweet is more than 2 years old) but spoken like a true conservative. * "99% of rapes are committed by men" - Surely this is an accurate statistic. * "Men commit almost all crimes in this world... what does this mean? Women are awesome, that's what it means." - Flawless logic. Trivia * He has blocked TJ on Twitter. * He likes to fuck and marry underage teenage fangirls. * He murdered his pet turtle. * He filmed his ex-girlfriend/wife having a seizure and mental breakdown instead of taking her to the doctor. * Onision's a douchebag. * He's a scrawny little fuck that whines about haters. * Repzion and Someguy would be willing to join their evil forces together to stop Onision from fucking 16-year-olds. * He Often needs to fuck vegetables and fruits to get aroused. * He is one of the biggest pieces of shit to have over a million subscribers. Disclaimer Offended --> Disclaimer Page | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Antagonists Category:Ugly as Fuck Category:Atheists Category:Liberals Category:Feminists Category:White People Category:Special Snowflakes